In medical treatment field, the monitor apparatus is widely used in detecting the physiological parameters of a patient and displaying the detected physiological parameters on a display apparatus for reviewing by a doctor in real time. Usually, the physiological parameters are displayed in real time in the room where the patient stays. However, there is a need for the doctor to remotely view the physiological parameters in a place different from where the patient locates. Therefore, it is a very important function to view the detected physiological parameters on an apparatus remote from the patient in real time.
In the prior art, there are several approaches to view the detected physiological parameters remotely. Wherein, one of most usually employed approaches lies in capturing the graphics displayed on the screen of monitor apparatus by software and sending the captured graphics to a remote apparatus for displaying. One of the main drawbacks of this solution lies in the large amount of data to be transmitted, which requires an increased bandwidth of network. Since there is a large amount of data to transmit, it is very difficult to meet the requirement of viewing the graphics on a remote display apparatus in real time.
Another approach in prior art is to send the detected physiological parameters, such as values of pulse rate, values of blood pressure, etc, directly from a monitor apparatus to a remote display apparatus for viewing. The remote device receives those parameters and then constructs its own display interface based on those received parameters. Since the monitor apparatus can not control the property of the interface on the remote device, the interface on the monitor apparatus may be very different from that of the remote device. In such a case, the viewers may be confused when frequently switched between those two types of interfaces. Moreover, the remote devices in this case require a higher processing capability to construct its own interface from the received parameters. Consequently, the manufacturing cost and maintenance cost of those remote devices are very expensive.